Surpised
by moonandstarsgurl
Summary: Sookie Is more fairy then she thought possible...Can she handle all this power?
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first attempt at this So plz be gentle and any ideas or reviews are always welcome

"Goodnight Sookie" Sam said as I left the bar

"Goonight Sam" I replied

I had been a long night and I was ready for a shower and a bed. I walk to were my car was parked, got in and drove to the house. Once i was home i notice that Claudine had dropped by. I walk up to the house and here Amelia and Claudine talking.

I walked in the backdoor "Hey Claudine, how have you been."

"Good how have you been doing cousin. I just stopped by to check on you." She smiled then got up to hug me.

"I'm fine still no accidents yet."

"Good I think you're doing just fine."

With that outta the way I excused myself and went to get into the shower. Oh how wonder the water felt running over my tired muscles. I started thinking out how this had started in the first place. It was about 3 months ago I had been stewing over the fact that Eric still hadn't tried to call or come see me when all the sudden I had a flash a vison. I was gasping for air when my "fairy god-cousin" popped in to make sure I was okay. I had told her was happened she suggested that I call Naill and find out if there was more to this event. I agreed don't want one of those sneaking up on me later on. Niall suggested training from my cousins. That my powers might grow and become a problem without proper training. So I have been around Claude and Claudine for the last 3 months learning what I could.

"you still have a lot to learn your know"

I spun around to see standing with her back to me in the shower. "I know" was all I could say. "Go to the living room I'll be out in a few minutes."

Claudine walked out of my bathroom. I just stood there for a moment wondering if could be any stranger. ' Knowing me yes it can ' I thought to myself. I got dressed and headed for the living room where my cousin waited for me.

"Claudine I'm really tired can we skip this tonight."

"I guess if you would like but that means double the work tomorrow"

"Fine, I am off tomorrow we can practice all day if you wish"

"OK" POP she was gone.

Well, I better to get off to bed before she shows up at dawn to get me to work with her. I walked down the hall and into my room and was in bed almost asleep in no time at all. I started thinking about how much I honestly missed Eric and wanted him to as least call and tell me hes okay. I closed my eyes and probed at the bond. Hes still there just a clam hum is all I got from him anymore. I really need to talk to someone about this thing and get it under control better. After I tossed and turned a bit I was fast asleep.

"Good morning Sookie."

"Why did I know you would get her early"

"OH, lazy bones outta bed. Come on up up!!!!!"

"Okay I'm up."

"Good I'm going to get you some coffee"

She hopped off my bed and down the hall she went. She is way to perky in the morning for my taste. Face it have been keeping vampire hours for way to long. I crawled out of bed and took care of things got dressed and meet Claudine in the kitchen. She had a full on breakfast ready for me when I got there.

"This looks amazing"

"Thanks now eat up we got a big day"

"Okay so what are we going to do today"

"We are going to go shopping. You need a good outfit."

"Why!? Whats going on!?"

"I'm seeing how you can handle things with a certain someone"

Oh no, I don't like where this is leading what kind of trick does she have up her really long sleeve this time.........

I was just before sundown and Claudine had me ready to go. She finally told me where I was going to go. I can't believe that she talked me into this in all seriousness. She gave me and hug and that sneaky cousin of mine popped me in front of Fantasia let me go and popped away. 'I'm going to have to get her for this' I screamed in my head. I turned and look at the building from across the street well I'm already here might as well take my chances now rather then later before i lose my nerve. I walked across the street and walked towards the door. Pam was at the door bored as usual. She spotted me from the parking lot and waved me to her.

"Sookie, my my don't you look good. My master will be pleased." she smirked at me She looked me up and down. I then noticed she inched towards me a bit.

"Are you alright Pam?"

"Fine but, Sookie dear you smell very strong of fairy."

Oh Crap! Claundine had been around me all day I forgot for a minute it wears off on you. Not to mention I had been around non-stop fairy training for months now.

"Pam, is Eric in is office my chance?"

"I'm sure he is." With that said she had me by the arm. She walked me through the bar as fast as I could go. She stopped just before Erics office door and paused. She knocked on the door and Eric said 'Enter'. She opened the door and said she had a surprise for him.

"Well what did you find Pam?"

"You really like this one master she smells wonderful."

Without warning she swung open the door to show me standing just a few feet behind her. She grinned at me. "Well go on don't keep the master waiting"

Eric was sitting there looking at his computer he didn't even look up till I was in the room. He sniffed the air his eyes went wide and he turned his head so fast I didn't even notice he moved.

"What a rare find Pam" He looked at me then to Pam.

"You two have fun know" She bowed to Eric and left the room

He just stared at me. He didn't move, didn't blink nothing. I wondered was going on in his head.

_oh shit she looks so good I have missed her so much why did i stay away for this long whats wrong with me damn it._

"Well I guess you want me to leave since you won't talk to me" I sighed and started for the door.

"No" was all he said

_What is wrong with me say something damn it you are a 1000 years old and now this human makes you nervous shit._

Okay this is funny I want to tell him i can hear his thoughts now that I trained myself to do so but I'm not sure what that would make him do. I just looked at him waiting for him to say something nothing ever happened.

_She looks wonderful smell even better. DAMN IT ERIC SPEAK!_

"I guess I'll just sit down then" I went and sat down on him leather sofa in the office and just waited for him to move again. He was still fighting himself to speak what was on him mind but he could find the words.

_I love you Sookie just say the words. I LOVE YOU! Oh shit what am I thinking wait a second she blushed can she hear me. Sookie can YOU hear me._

"Ummmmmmm" was all that came out

His eyes widened, before I could blink he was in front of me leaning his body over mine looking me straight in the eyes. "How long have you been able to hear me"

"This the first time I actually tried. I have been training with my cousins."

"So this is a new development"

"Yes"

"Good"

"I missed you too you know" i said trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sookie how long have you been listen in?"

"Since Pam left"

He growled at me. He was angry very angry. What did I do wrong. I mean I'm not going to tell anyone his dark secrets or something. He was only inches from my face now. His eyes where burning whole in my forehead. I was getting a bit worried. I don't like getting corned like this. I did the only thing I could do................. POP!

I was now standing behind him tabbing my foot on the floor. "I don't like beeing corned you know" He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is going on Sookie. You have more powers I don't know about yet."

"Yes" I sighed

"And how long has then been going on for"

"Three months since my first vision"

"What vison!?"

"I had a flash of me standing in front of you as I am now"

This time he sat down. He was still wide eyed. He could not believe little old me could have this much change in such a short time. I am a smart girl at heart.

"Anything else you wanna tell me Sookie"

"Not at this moment, it looks like your going to faint on me Mr. Northman." I put my hands on my hips.

He just continued to sit there this is getting old okay time for the bit guns. I looked at him looking at me and I sent calm through the bond. I opened the door and walked out looking for Pam. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm and looked at her "Come with me" She followed me to the office where he was still sitting in shock.

"What did you do to him Sookie"

"Nothing seriously!!!!"

"Sookie you did something I haven't seem him this shocked in at least a hundred years." She eyed me

"Eric has been like this before what happened"

"I'm not sure I just found him this ways one night shortly after I meet up with him for the night"

"Okay well I'm going to get a drink and give him a minute with you maybe you can snap him out of it....."

I went to the bar and got a gin and tonic. I downed it and just relaxed I walked over to Eric's booth and sat down. Moments later Pam came out of the office with a look on her face I will never forget. He must have told her everything that happened with me and him. I wonder how she got it out of him. I might have to ask her to teach me that trick.

"Sookie, Eric as asked me to take you home he said he will meet you there after midnight he as to do something before hand."

"Oh that's fine I can get home on my own"

"Oh really how is that I didn't see your car."

'oh he didn't tell the whole story then' I thought I sighed and looked at Pam

"What is that look for Sookie is there something I need to know."

I figured Eric would tell her sooner or later so I might as well get this over with. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the bar and into the store room.

"Ready for this Pam I don't need you in the same state Eric is in at this moment"

She nodded.

"Okay tell Eric I'll talk to him later then." POP!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2----------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into my bedroom. I was so confused why would Eric act like that. It isn't like him at all. My head was going over everything that happened again and again my vision did show me any of this. It showed him happy that I could now protect myself. No, that didn't happen at all. I have no idea where to go from here. I wondered what was going to happen after he processes all the information I had just given to him. Would he still be upset with me? I don't want to know. I started pacing the length of my room back and forth. A knock came from the bedroom door. I opened the door to find Claudine standing there.

"You, You, You, I'm so mad at you!"

"What for I didn't do anything wrong"

"You left me there on the street"

"You had to test his reaction"

"He was shocked speechless. I think if I can surprise a 1000 year old Viking I'm set for life"

Claudine stood there taking everything in and giggled at the fact that Eric lost his voice over me. "Oh Sookie he will come around you just wait and see."

"I hope your right. I think I need some air."

We walked outside and sat on the porch. It was warm out tonight and the breeze was nice and calm. I sat there just breathing in the warm air trying to clear my head. As we said there I heard a muscle car approach.

"Claudine that's your cue"

"Goodnight Sookie"

"Goodnight Claudine"

I sat back on the swing and waited for Eric to make the first move. I watch him as he got out of the Corvette and walked to the porch. I sighed and tried to relax as much as I could. Eric come up and sat next to me and just look out over the yard. A long silence between us it was driving me mad. I tried as hard as I can to listen in the bond was humming with confusion. I had no idea what to expect and waiting for it to happen was killing me. Finally I caved first.

"Sorry": I spoke as soft as a whisper.

"My lover you have no need to be sorry. I should not have acted that way I had."

I can't believe he just apologized. "It's a lot to take in all at once."

"Yes it is."

"Eric, do you really love me?"

"Yes I do my lover"

With that said I had my arms around his neck. I looked up into is eyes and searched his face for any sign to stop. I leaned into to kiss him. I pulled away and looked at him. I was glad to see him smiling. I felt relief rush though me I was so happy to see he was coming around.

"So you what do you think." I wanted to know what he really thought of my new gifts.

"I am not sure what to think, lover."

I sighed again. I got up and started walking into the house. I asked Eric if he wanted to come in. Of course he followed me into the house. We both walked into the kitchen. I offered Eric a blood. He just waved and said no thanks. I got a glass of water and sat down in the chair opposite Eric.

"Just what have you been up to while I was gone Sookie."

"I worked with my cousins on my new powers. I didn't know what you where doing and I wasn't sure when you would come see me so…….."

"You said that all this started with a vision. What exactly did you see?"

"I saw you and me in your office. You smiled at me as if you where proud of me. I had showed you what I did last night and" I didn't want to finish the rest it was a bit embarrassing. "Well that is pretty much it." I couldn't help but fell a little tingle between my legs. The vision was so vivid that I could feel everything that was going on in front of my eyes. I looked over at Eric he was smiling at me he must of felt it in the bond. Before I could blink he was right in front of me again. He was kissing me this time. I missed his kiss it had been a while since I had been with anyone and hell I'm only human (mostly human). We both just enjoyed the embrace for a few minutes till he pulled back so I could breathe.

"I have missed you so much Sookie. I don't want to be away from you this long again. I love you." He leaned in to kiss me again and I heard the back door open. It was Ameila, her and Tray had walked into the kitchen and looked at us.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry about the short chapter 2. I'm sorry about any grammar errors. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh and what is going on here Sookie" Amelia noticed that Eric was kneeled on one knee in front of me. He had his hands around mine in my lap.

"Its not what it looks like." I started blushing.

Of course Amelia the broadcaster that she is I saw what was running though her head. Tray was just smirk at us he was excited but not sure what to say. I can't blame him though. He's dating a powerful witch that lives with a telepathy that has more skills yet to learn. I'm surprised he hasn't run for the hills. Hell I'm still surprised Eric is still composed enough to talk. I had to laugh at that him speechless is truly priceless. Okay enough of this "Eric hold on tight." Then before he could tell what happened we where in my room. He has this look on his face like he was seeing stars.

"Sookie Stackhouse you promised no teleporting in the house" I heard Amelia from outside my door. I felt bad for a moment but that scene was starting to make me uneasy.

"What else can you do lover" He looked me up and down. I guess he was looking for something out of sorts. "Your hair is different"

"Is it, I haven't noticed"

"Yes, I like it too."

Of course I was lying I did notice that my hair had changed. My appearance had change little by little as my power have grown. I wondered how much more I was going to change. As I lost myself in thought, Eric had come up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned to look him in the eyes. I could feel he was still confused. I was not sure how to help him understand.

"Eric" I whispered

"Yes"

"We need to talk." I am not going to do this. Am I? "Eric I have missed you so much. Since the take over I waited for you to come around but you didn't. I didn't understand why you would not call me or stop by. I was confused I guess the fact that you have your memory back would change things between us."

"Sookie when I got my memory back it made me very confused. You know as a vampire I don't like having emotions. I know that I'm always thinking 2 steps ahead all the time. I just couldn't focus on anything. I just kept replaying everything over and over in my head. I didn't want to stay away but I had to. I had to figure out what you actually meant to me."

I noticed once he had said something he noticeably relaxed. I did the same I went over to the bed and sat down finally. I sighed and lay down just breathing. Neither of us said anything for a few minutes. We where thinking of what we want from each other. He caved this time.

"I want to be with you as much as I can."

I looked up at him as he sat on my bed. "Me too" was all that came out.

He leaned down and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started kissing down my jaw to that spot by my ear that drove me nuts. I let a small moan. I ran my hands through his hair as he kissed all over my collar bone and neck. Finally he returned his gaze to my face. I just sat there a moment looking into his eyes. I felt great lust in the bond. I knew what he wanted but he stopped himself.

"Not yet lover"

"Okay" I was all a managed

We lay there with him just hold me to his chest. I just relaxed in his arms. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke to Eric gone. Well silly what did you expect him to be baking in the sun on your pillow. I rolled over and snuggled up to the pillow he had laid on. I breathed in his wonderful scent. I laid back into bed and just wondered how things are going to be from now on. I wanted to know what Eric thought about us. I already missed him. I can't believe it finally happened. I showed my new talents to Eric. He didn't act the way I thought he would. He didn't handle it thought without flipping. Since I knew I would see him tonight I decided to get out of the house today. I got up and dashed to the kitchen where Amelia was sitting drinking a tea.

"I got a great idea"

"What is that?"

"Ready for this, I want to go paintballing."

"Really, are you serious?"

"Of course I am. There is a small area outside of town that host teams that like to play."

"Who is your teammate?"

"Y-O-U" I pointed at her

"Oh now I know there is something wrong with you Sookie."

"Nothing is wrong. I just want to get out of the house and have fun."

"Okay I give you win Sookie. I'll go."

An hour later we where suiting up and getting instructions on what to expect. As we where ready to go in and try not to look like an idiot I noticed Jason was there with Hoyt. Crap can this get anymore interesting seriously. Actually, this week was shaping up to be a long one. I smiled at Hoyt and waved. I turned to talk to Amelia as Jason looked over to us. I was still a bit angry with him. The guy that helped us gear up came over and said that the object was to strike your opponent as many times as possible in a 10 minute period. Yea ten minutes at shooting at Jason this was to good.

"Good luck boys"

They just looked at me. I couldn't help but giggle. I was grinning from ear to ear. I was so ready for this. The buzzer sounded and in the obstacles me and Amelia dashed. Se was fast for how small she was. Before I knew it Jason and Hoyt were fire at us from the distance. I was still grinning this is going to be fun. I closed my eyes and let down a shield and found Jason's hiding spot. I smiled over at Amelia, she winked back. I decided to make this fun. POP! I was right behind a bail of hay right behind Jason. I jumped up and shot him a few times ducked and teleported back my Amelia. I was laughing so hard. Next we moved down the field a bit and shot a few rounds to show where we were. Then I did it again after we noticed they had moved. This time Amelia got Hoyt a few times because he jumped up from behind his hiding spot when Jason got hit. Okay this is not fair anymore but I couldn't help it. Jason didn't know how to handle what was going on. His little sister was showing him up in front of his best friend. We had about a minute left so I got one last chance at this. I popped about right in front of his hiding stop this time. I screamed and watched him jump up. I jumped up in front of him and started firing. I felt bad when I hit him in his upper thigh. I had to laugh though as the buzzer sounded again telling us time was up.

"Good job Sookie" Amelia smiled at me.

I was laughing so hard I had trouble breathing. "Good job to you too."

I looked at Jason and Hoyt there where covered in paint. Amelia and I barely any paint on us. We where covered in splatters of paint. We took off our gear and jumpsuits and headed to the car. I was beamed I had a wonderful day. Jason stopped us before we pulled off and asked if he could call me later. I told him not tonight but I'll call him tomorrow in the afternoon. When we got home it was after dark so I went to my room and hopped in the shower. I thought of what was going to happen tonight. I decided to be a goofy and rummaged though my closet. I found this beautiful dark red dress. It was strapless and hugged my breast then flared out to the bottom. It stopped about mid-thigh. I decided to make my whole outfit red. I pulled out the dress and laid it on my bed. I got in my dresser and pulled a pair of red panties no bra. I put eye shadow that made my eyes look smoky with a bit of red in it with red lipstick. I told you that I was wearing red. I decided on driving to Fangtasia tonight. I had bounce around enough today anyway. I was in Shreveport within the hour.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry about the delay. Once again sorry for any grammar errors. I'm also still trying to figure out this website a bit. I hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing I love reading them. I hope to have another chapter up soon.

Chapter 4------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked up to the back door of Fangtasia. I was going to enjoy myself tonight I was sure of it. As I got to the door there was someone leaning on the wall next to it. He was a tall man about 6'2 red hair and tanned looking skin. I smiled at him as I reached to the door and he gave me a smile back with his fangs. What the hell? Tan, FANGS, there is something wrong with this picture. I stop for a second let down my shields and listen as I walk past him.

_This is a pretty one. She doesn't look like a regular fangbanger. I wonder what she is doing here. Man she smells good._

His thoughts weren't like a vampires mind would be. He was more like a Were. I couldn't place it though. I walked passed Eric's office since the door was open and no one was there. I went into the bar area and scanned the crowd. Eric was on his throne tonight. Fangbangers surrounding him just made my blood seem to boil. I just wanted to hurt them all. I told my self Sookie slow down seriously. You know he feels for you just calm down. I walked over to the bar and asked Felicia to get me a ginger ale. She was still tense around me. It still shocks me that poor Felicia was scared of little old me. She gave me my drink while I sat at the bar. I watched the crowd around the bar just taking everything in. I noticed that the strange man from out back had come in the bar. He looked around a bit then noticed me sitting at the bar. He walked right up to me and smiled that toothy grin at me.

"Is this seat taken?" pointing to the empty seat next to me.

"No its not" I replied.

He sat next to me. He didn't order a drink or talk to anyone just sat. I was getting a bit nervous. I didn't know what this guy was but I knew he wasn't human. I turned to Felicia. She came over to me to see what I needed. I saw her eyes go wide. I heard a voice in my head say 'MINE!' I spun in my chair to see that a tall dark and really ugly was standing behind me. I felt anger mixed with rage in the bond. It was all a blur as I ducked. The stranger had the man by the throat. Eric was on him in seconds. The room was tense. Many of the patrons had there fangs exposed ready for a fight. Eric leaned down to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine"

"What just happened Sookie"

"This guy was going to grab you" the stranger stated.

I dropped my shields to see what was going on in that messed up head of my attacker. My eyes went wide I looked at Eric. I grabbed his arm and squeezed it pulling him down to me.

"Office now" I whispered

He nodded and we where down the hall in no time. I shut the door leaned against it. I slid down the door till I was sitting in the floor.

"Eric, I can't come here anymore."

"Why Sookie what is the matter"

"It's just something is going to happen if I come here much more"

"Sookie what did you hear that upset you so much"

"It's not what I heard that has me worried."

"Lover tell me what is wrong maybe I can help."

"It's the fact that I got nervous when that happens I tend to……." I drifted off. Looking up at him I stared into his eyes and made sure he was paying attention. I let down all my guards and watch as his eye glazed over. That look vampires get when there are around fairies. I quickly put all shields back up. I watched as he struggled to contain himself.

"My lover, I don't understand"

"I tend to smell like pure fairy when I'm nervous. I'm still learning to block my scent. I'm not complete fairy but I do smell more like them now that I have my powers."

This is going to be a problem I can see it now. I felt his confusion though our bond. He didn't looked shocked but I know that he was wondering how all this happened.

"It's happened once before with"

He looked at me waiting for me to continue. "With who"

"Sam. I got nervous about my training with Claudine. I was letting Sam know I had to miss a few days of work. We where in his office and he was having trouble staying away from me."

I leaned my head back against the door looking up at the ceiling. I could tell that Eric was pissed. I just wanted to go home. I was getting stressed and Eric could fill it. He pulled me up in his arms and set me on the couch. He went to sit at his desk. I guess he had some work to do. I heard a knock at the door and Eric said 'Enter'. I watched as Pam led in the stranger from before. I looked at Eric. He nodded at me.

"What's your name" he asked the stranger

The man bowed his head to Eric and said "Darren"

"What are you doing here tonight"

"I was going to report to you but I got distracted."

He looked over to me then back to Eric. I felt Eric's rage through the bond I didn't know how long our new ally had to live but I wouldn't be long if Eric had his way. I stood from the couch and walked to in front of this man. I looked him over.

"Be honest What are you"

"Honestly, I'm a dragon."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I decided to go ahead and post this today before I get busy again I really hope you all enjoy and keep reviewing.

Chapter 5------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dragon, where did you come from? I thought you where all dead." Eric said in a raised voice.

"No we are all not dead we have been in hiding."

"So why are you hear?"

"I'm here to protect her" He pointed in my direction.

"And who sent you?"

"The Prince"

My jaw dropped "Which Prince"

"How many do you know" He replied

Eric snapped at him "Give me a name"

"Niall sent me to protect the future princess."

Okay I'm a strong willed woman and all. I'm not the type to just fall over or faint but at the moment that was exactly what I did. I don't know how long I was out for. When I started to come around I heard Darren and Eric talking whispers. I wondered what was going on so I just laid back and listened in.

Eric was thinking

_How the hell could this happen. What did Niall do? When did full blooded fairies care about people like Sookie. Damn him. _

Darren was concerned that Eric was going to kill him for trying to pass as a vampire. I just saw images really he was very uneasy. I heard someone walk over to me on the couch.

"I can tell you awake, lover"

I popped my eyes open and looked at him. I just sat up. I need to learn how to control my breathing better around him. I looked up at them both smiled and said "Hello"

"Good you are alright" Darren looked me over.

Eric smiled at me. I looked over his face wonder what was said while I was asleep. I sighed again I was thinking about just going home and hiding. I knew that would not work. I keep the vampire out the Niall and Darren were different stories all together. I have no idea what is going on they just keep looking at me. I gave up and stood up walked over to the door.

"Where are you going"

"I need a drink"

Just as I said that Pam almost knocked me down coming in the door. "Oops did I get you"

"No I'm fine"

"Here you go Master" She handed him a tray with two other drinks with a TruBlood.

Eric handed me the ginger ale and I took it and sat down on the couch again. I watched the Darren, Pam, and Eric having a staring contest. I finally gave up and asked "What the HELL is going on?"

They all turned to look over at me. I was way passed confused. I gave up I dropped all shields I stood up. I looked around I eyed Pam first.

"Please leave us Pam"

"No this is to good to pass your highness" She smirked at me showing a little fang. Okay I was mad now. Eric looked at me with wide eyes he could feel me getting angry. I walked in front and Pam.

"Leave"

"No"

"I'll make you leave"

"I want to see you try princess"

She asked for it. "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!!!!!" I yelled

She barred her fangs and me and hissed. I looked at her showing her I wasn't scared. I saw Eric coming from behind to stop me. I grabbed Pam by the arm and POP! Pam and I were outside in the back parking lot of Fangtasia. She jumped at me but I dodged. Wow I'm fast. I watched her stumbling, surprised I had moved in time. I turned faced her and grabbed her shoulder and pulled her right into my fist. She fell back a bit and I got her again. This time the blow connected to her cheek bone. I balled up my fist to hit her again and Eric grabbed me out of nowhere.

"Let me go I'm going to finish this"

"Stop Sookie you are going to hurt yourself"

"No I'm going to finish this let me go Eric"

I pulled my arm as hard as I could and slipped from Eric's grasp. My last hit made contact. I heard a pop sound. I looked at Pam's noise was bloody. I turned faced Eric and looked at his eyes. I was still steaming with anger. It was like I was crazed in bloodlust. I balled up my fist to hit Eric but a scale covered arm grabbed mine.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at Darren

"Protecting you, your Highness"

I looked at him with a confused look. I looked at my arm where he had his grip on me. Scales where starting to form on my skin where there was contact. I was absorbing power from him. I eyes went wide as he let go and the scales disappeared. I looked over at Eric he was next to Pam. She was unsettled but fine just the same.

"I'm sorry" I blurted out

"Sookie" Eric said

"What"

"What just happened?"

"I have no clue"

"I do" Darren said

"Care to explain how this happened then"

"She can absorb things from people and things around her. Niall said he has yet to learn how to control it."

"Wonderful something else I have to worry about. This is getting to be way to much way for fast for my liking. I think that I need to have a good long talk with my great grandfather tomorrow. I just can't take this anymore"

It was no surprise when my cousin popped in to deliver the good news

"Before we start we need to go inside" She said

We all walked back into the back door Claudine made sure that she kept her distance from Pam and Eric. She could control her sent but not as well and Niall.

"What is it Claudine" I was still fuming form the fight out back

"Calm down Sookie. Take a few deep breathes"

I did as she said and sat down. Pam left the room I guess she was in no mood to take on a second fairy more powerful then the first.

"Now that things have calmed down I will explain. Niall has decided since Sookie here is of his blood that she is next in line. It is a great honor she would be the first person to be crowded without being full blood." She paused and looked around. "Darren here was sent as her daytime guardian." She paused again this time she walked to me and sat down next to me. "Sookie I know you hate the fact these events are happening without you really wanting them to. There where going to happen eventually though."

"Sookie won't live longer the Niall" Eric said

"Actually since she got her powers, we have noticed that she has more fairy to her then we originally thought. She will most like live to be as least your age"

Eric's eyes shot to me. Before I had a chance to breathe he was in front of me looking at my face. I tilted my head sideways waiting for him to speak. I felt the bond flood with so much happiness. A thousands years to spend with Eric, I felt tears start to run down my face. Eric wiped the tears with his thumb gently rubbing my cheek. I looked over to Claudine. She nodded and POP she was gone.

"Where did she go" Darren asked.

"She we come talk to us tomorrow"

"It's time to go"

With that said Eric and Darren walked out the back of the bar with me. Eric told me that my car would be fine and he would get it to me by the morning since I had to be at work that night. I looked at him as he opened the door to the Corvette. I smiled and sat down.

"Do you need a ride Darren" Eric asked

"No but I'll be following you if you don't mind"

Eric came around and go into the car. I watched as Darren's eyes started to glow green. I watched as wings slowing began to glow from his shoulders he was getting larger. Gold scales started to spread over every inch of his skin. His face started to become more of a snout and horns came from under his hair. He was a beautiful gold colored dragon after he finish transforming in front of us he let out a stream of fire. It was like a yawn. Eric turned out of the parking lot as Darren took to the sky. I was happy the night was finally at an end. I knew tomorrow was a day that I will never forget though. I stretched my legs out the best I could and looked out the window as we where going down the road. I just listened to the wind and slowly drifted to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I promise there is going to be more of my dragon to come. He has all day with Sookie tomorrow remember he he he


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Sorry it took me a bit. Work has been never ending. I managed to get out long enough to update for you all..

I hope you all enjoy and as always reviews are welcome. Ty

Chapter 6---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beaming though the window in the morning.

"Oh go away I don't want to get up yet" I screamed at the sun

"It's not that bad your highness"

I bolted up in bed searching the room. Sitting in the corner in the chair was Darren. He was back in human form just watching me.

"How long have you been there?"

"Since after Eric left" he looked at me "your highness" he blushed.

I looked down and saw that I was naked in bed. Whoops!!!!!! I blushed a bright red and pulled my sheet tight around me and scurried to the bathroom with a pair of jeans and t-shirt. I returned dress and saw he wasn't in the room anymore. I walked out searching the house to find out where he went. I found him making coffee in the kitchen.

"Your roommate left you a note" He handed me a piece of paper.

_Sookie,_

_I will be staying at Trays a few days. You will have the house all to your self girl. Wink! Don't waste anytime with that Viking of yours okay_

_Amelia_

"Oh I'm going to have to hurt her" I grumbled

"Is everything okay your highness" Darren asked

"Call me Sookie please" I took a cup of coffee and sat down. "And yes everything is fine just my roommate being her wonderful self."

"Okay Sookie what is your plan for the day."

"Well I have to work the late shift tonight at Merlottes."

"Okay so you are staying at home till then I'm guessing"

"Sure, it's a good day to sunbathe" I blushed red

He looked around the kitchen. Then he stood up at walked to the back door

"I'll be outside waiting"

"Wait" I shouted without thinking

"Yes, your highness" He looked back at me

"Sookie please I insist" I was a bit irritated. "How long will you be here if you don't mind my asking?"

"Till I'm told your safe enough and no longer need protection"

"What is so dangerous that I need protection?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Darren glared at me like I was asking too many questions

"I understand" I waited a bit before dashing off to my room letting it drop. I figured if I really wanted to know that I would find out. I put on a pair of shorts and a bikini top. I went outside with my small radio. Darren was sitting on the ground outside next to my lawn chair. I sat down and stretched out turning on the radio and just relaxing. I decided to find out more about my powers. I knew Darren had been informed of them so maybe he knew more then he let on.

"Last night how did you know about what was going on"

"I have seen a fae do the same thing once. The fight that resulted form it was not pretty." I looked around not really looking at me.

"I see so that is why you stopped me"

"Yes"

"What will actually happen if I lose myself to that power"

"I'm not sure you aren't pure fae. I don't know what would happen" he shook his head.

Just then like clockwork Claudine popped up just in front of us. She was wearing a teal pair of shorts showing off her legs and a teal top that matched her shorts. She had her hair pulled back today.

"How did I know you would show up" I glared at her

"I figured this the best time to talk to you since your vampire free at the moment"

I had to giggle at that. Darren looked over to Claudine with a strange look on his face.

"Claudine" Darren looked at her

"Yes"

"Could you put a field up around the property so I can change if needed" He looked around "Plus I would love to stretch this form isn't exactly comfortable"

"Well……I guess I could but don't you going running around like that very offend"

"Think you My Lady"

"Now Sookie" she said as she snapped a few times.

"What did I do this time?"

"Nothing my dear" She sat next to me on the other chair "I just want to make sure that your alright I heard that you got a new power last night."

"You know it. I almost creamed Pam. I feel really bad it was like I couldn't control myself last night. My anger got the best of me then when Pam and I where face to face it was like I…I was feeling a type of bloodlust."

"I understand my dear. If you plan on being around people a lot you need to practice surpassing this new gift. The last thing you need is going to work and turning into a dog or something"

Ha Ha I was laughing in my head even know that was one of my fears after last night. I looked over to Darren. He was still looking around searching the area. Claudine sighed, looked around and then said a few words I didn't understand then turned to Darren.

"It is done you can change now"

With the brightest smile I have seen from him yet he ran from next to us about 20 feet back. He started the change instantly. I watched at his body turned to glowing golden scales and his neck grew longer. I watched at he finally became himself.

"There that is so much better now I can relax." Darren smiled at me

"Wow" that was all I managed to say

"Don't be shocked Sookie there are many more where our young Darren came from"

"Really where is that"

"Well I'm not allowed to say but I a sure you there are more of his kind"

"Okay I'll take your word for it"

"Good I hate it when you want to argue with me"

"Well your not out of hot water yet then"

"Great" She smirked

"What kind of training did you have in mind"

"Well, I got an idea ready"

"I guess" My eyes watching her carefully

"Alright, go put your hand on Darren. When you do relax and try to concentrate. If anything happens try pushing the effect down your arm."

I very slowly walked over to a foot from Darren. I looked at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"It's alright your highness you won't hurt me"

"I hope your right"

"Don't worry Sookie if anything does happen I'm here to fix it. Plus I have a shield up around your property so no one can see what is going on except us"

"Alright here goes nothing" I reached out and touched Darren. Automatically my hand started to grow scales. The scales started to spread up my arm. I tasted ash in my mouth. I felt warmth in my stomach starting to stir. I looked at Darren. He was not longer smiling. He knew what was happening.

"Sookie concentrate" Claudine scolded me

"I can't I can't"

I saw the scales continue to spread I was having trouble staying calm. I removed my hand from Darren and noticed that the transformation didn't stop I was officially nervous now. I opened my mouth to speak but the only thing that came out was a spout of fire. Claudine grabbed my arm and turned me so my back was to her chest. She hugged my close to her chest whispering into my ear. I slowly calmed as the scales began to disappear. The warmth in my stomach was now gone. The taste of ash however was still there. I looked at my hands noticing there where all back to normal. Claudine let me go and I fell to the ground on my knees. I looked up and the sky and that was the last thing that I remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I decided to put out a quick chapter for y'all I got alot of wonderful reviews they all make my day (gives everyone a cookie) Thank you I look forward to more reviews I'll update as soon as I can

Chapter 7--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw I was in a completely white bed. I pulled the covers from my body noticing that I was in a fell length dress. I scanned the room I was in to find I was no long in a room. All I saw around me was a room full of a purple type haze. This fog seemed never ending. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I attempted to stand. My legs where a bit weak but managed to stand a walk from the bed. I was started to feel a bit frightened from not know where I was. I tried to take myself home. It didn't seem to work. I searched the blood bond. They hum was gone. I could no longer feel Eric at all. What was going on? This is not right where am I? I continued to look around to see if I could find a way out. I finally gave a sigh then returned to the bed. I sat down with defeat I closed my eyes beginning to think of what had happen before I woke in this strange place. The last thing that I remember was seeing Darren look at me when Claudine had grabbed me.

"Don't worry child your in a safe place"

I jumped from where I was sitting to finally spot Niall standing at the foot of the bed

"What is this place?"

"This is your place dear one. You have made this place in your mind"

"Wait I'm still sleeping"

"No my granddaughter you are not sleeping. You are wide away this is where your powers dwell. It is in your place of power within yourself."

"Okay so why am I still here then I want to leave"

"You will leave when your ready dear one"

"I want to go now"

With no words at all he left. I was so confused. I wanted to leave this place but could not seem to do that. Plus if my powers where strongest here why couldn't I use any of them. I sat back down and looked up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and concentrated on what had happened before I ended up here. I remember started to change and I pressed myself to start from there. I snapped my eyes open as I started to feel the warmth in my stomach again. Then the taste of ash returned. No scales this time just a pair of golden wings. They began to grow from my shoulder blades spreading out till they were full length. They stopped and the transformation has stopped. I looked at my new wings and grinned. I wondered if I could honestly fly. I stood and tried to move them. I found that it was easy. I had full control now and before I knew it I was flying.

"Sookie Sookie Are you awake"

I looked and the like a ton of bricks hit me. I was looking Claudine in the face. What just happened?

"Sookie are you alright you zoned out honey"

"I'm fine I think I'm ready to try again" I walked to Darren who looked a bit uneasy. " I got it this time I'm sure"

I touched his side again and then there it was. The wings, no scales the warmth, in my stomach, no flames this time, I started to spread the wings and smiled at my cousin.

"Ready to keep up Claudine" I smirked at her

"Yes"

Without a word I was in the air flying with ease. I circled the yard and returned. As I landed I looked around. The wings then slowly shrunk then disappeared.

"Very impressive" Darren glared at me. "It took me years to learn how to fly"

"Ready" I blurted out

"Yes it's harder then it looks"

I giggled. "I can understand that"

I glared at my wrist watch. Oh my goodness it was almost time for me to get to Merlottes.

"I have to go to work now." I blurted out running for the house

Claudine was hot on my heels. She stopped me whirled me around. She looked at me and snapped her fingers. POOF! Then I was ready for work with my car keys and purse in hand.

"Well now I have a few more minutes to spare."

"Good"

Darren glared at me. Claudine gave him a look and then turned back to me. Darren slowly transformed to his back to his human form. Claudine snapped and then turned to look at Darren. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Now stay out of trouble Sookie"

"I will"

"Darren here will make sure that nothing happens to you"

"Oh I almost forgot. Did Niall actually name me as next in line."

"Yes" She looked at me

"Why didn't he name you"

"I am not trying to rule" She looked me up and down "I have enough trouble keeping up with you. How am I suppose to keep up with a whole kingdom of fairies"

I had to giggle at that. She never did strike me as the one to have trouble with anything at all. I sighed gave her a hug and started walking to the car.

"What no arguing with me"

"Nope If I get into a fight with you now I'll be late for work"

"Finally I win one" She grinned wickedly at me

"I guess you did"

"Ladies are we ready"

"Yes" I called out over my shoulder

Claudine had disappeared and Darren was walking behind me. I got in the car and he followed suit. I smiled over at him started the car and headed to work.

I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Sam. This is going to be and interesting conversation. I looked at Darren in the passenger seat then glared back at the road. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the employee parking lot. I turned off the car and looked back over to Darren.

"Are you going to be here all night"

"Yes"

"Alright well go in the front door I'll be on the floor shortly"

"I can't do that"

"Why not"

"That leaves you out of my sight"

"Well you can't go in the back"

"Then we go in the front" He eyed me

"NO" I snapped

"Why, is there something wrong with the front door"

"No, But If I walk in there with someone new they ask to many questions"

"Alright, but you hurry" He got out of the car and stomped off.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry it took my so long I had to wait for my day off......

Here it is as promised I'll have another one up as soon as possible

Chapter 8--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I ran into the employee entrance to the bar. I was heading for Sam's office. I was thinking of ways to describe this situation to Sam so he would understand. I began playing out what to say over and over till I found what to say. All the sudden I got a rush of rage. What the hell is going on? What is this vampire trying to do to me. I paused in the hallways trying to figure out was going on I sent calm back to Eric. He wasn't having that more rage and anger came through to me. Why was he so upset? I decided it was time to find out. I hurried to the office looking for Sam. I saw him going over some paperwork on his desk.

"Sam I need to talk to you sometime tonight is that alright"

"That's fine Sookie but why not now"

"I have to leave."

"Why what is going on Sookie?"

"I don't know I have to find out but I'll be back as soon as possible okay"

"Okay" He said

I ran from the office into the bar. I grabbed Darren's arm and lead him out of the bar. We got to a save distance behind the bar.

"Hold on tight" POP!!

We where in Fangtasia's storage room. I let go of my now very shocked bodyguard. I let down my shields to se if I could pick up what was going on in the other room across the hall.

_Does this man have a death wish? He always shows up and make me want to kill his dumb ass. I just can't stand this guy he gets on my nerves. I wish Sookie could just send him to the sun!!!!_

That was Eric. I wonder what was said before I got here.

_I wish this man would just give up already. The king only kept him because he gets things done. He is just a pain in the ass. Why does the king want him to become the leader of the entire state of Louisiana. That' s my fucking job……_

Whoa! WHAT! I was fixing to scream. It was Victor Madden. He was here to tell Eric that he was to rule this whole state. Did he tell him yet or not I wonder?

"Darren, Do me a favor."

"Anything your highness"

"Go get Pam she will most likely be by the front door."

"Yes your highness"

He bolted from the door and headed for the bar. I stood there and wondered what was going on rage continued. I continued to send calm feeling toward him. That was getting me no where so I tried sending him images of me. Just sitting in the sun sunbathing. Then I sent pictures of me smiling and walking around in front of my house. I started getting feeling of warmth and happiness. I knew he was cheering up. Out of left field he hit me with a wave of lust that knocked me down. I mean I had to sit down because my legs where shaking so bad. Just then Darren and Pam walked in. Pam glared at me I was breathing heavily.

"He hasn't even touched you yet and you can't breathe"

"Man you just don't stop do you"

"No, Your Highness"

"Didn't I already warn you about that"

"Yes"

"Okay then. What is Victor doing here all of the sudden?"

"He is doing his routine check on all the sheriffs to make sure they are keeping up with work and not slacking off."

"Well when will he leave"

"I don't know he seems to spend more time harassing Eric then actually take notice to his work."

"What does he say to him"

"Well most the time he talk about you and that pisses Eric off to no end"

"Well I can set the argument straight I bet"

"How will you do that"

"Well" I eyed her

"Well what Sookie spill it" She grinned at me

I couldn't say it. I blushed a deep shade of red. Both Darren and Pam giggled. Neither of them are shy, not one bit. I just sat there leaning up against the wall. I started sending pictures of me again. This time I sent them with feelings of lust and desire. I would get him out of that office. I continued on my work.

"Sookie what are you doing he's screaming at me to get you on the phone"

I smiled. "Oh I'm not doing anything wrong I'm sitting here."

"He says he wants you now. Victor is leaving soon very soon."

She paused again and looked down at me. I could tell that Eric was talking to her. She had this extremely wicked grin on her face. She was snickering. I could tell she was arguing with him in her mind. She was still grinning. I finally stood up and stretched out my legs. I snapped my fingers and got everyone's attention.

"I'm running home a minute alright"

"Alright" Pam snickered

POP!!!

I got home just as the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hello Sookie"

"Yes"

"This is Darren. You better hurry there is a lusty vampire searching the property for you" I heard Pam laughing her ass off in the background

"I'll hurry promise"

I ran to my room and grabbed a duffle bag and the hurried and grabbed some perfume and a few other things I thought I might need. I ran into my bathroom and checked my make up.

POP!! Back at Fantastia Pam and Darren where still in the store room I grabbed them both and POP!!!

"What the hell Sookie"

"Next time warn someone"

"Sorry guys" I laughed

"So what is going on"

I snapped my fingers a few times and then I was ready.

"How do I look?" I turned to model my new outfit. "Be honest"

"Sookie if I didn't have to protect you I would take you"

"Same here Sookie I wish I was Eric right now"

I smiled from ear to ear. I was marveled when I decided to get this outfit. It was all tan. It was the same tone as my skin. If you didn't look close enough you would think I was standing there with no clothes on at all. It was perfect.

"Everyone ready this time"

"Yes" They both replied

"Good. Oh Pam I'm going to need to stay out of the office for me"

"Why? This isn't fair"

"I'm not saying just resist your urge to barge in okay"

She pouted out her bottom lip at me "OK!"

POP!

I was Eric's office this time Pam left and so did Darren hot on her heels. I laid out on Eric's desk since he wasn't here. I pulled one leg up and set it on the edge of the desk and let the other one hang off the desk. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail and laid it out along the desk. I smiled and waited. I let down my shields enough so when he walked into the office that he would smell fairy. I knew he would go nuts. I smiled at the situation. He was usually him that thought of these things. I heard steps from outside the door. They stopped just short of the door. I smiled because I could feel Eric was so close. I waited. No one come in they just stood outside the door. What was going on? I let my mind roam to find that Eric wasn't outside he was close that he wasn't at the door.

Knock Knock

The door came open to find Victor Madden and De Castro looking me up and down with that crazy intoxicated look in both there eyes. I sent panic to Eric. Eric was in the office in to time. I sighed in relief. I got up to grab Eric and hug him close. I looked up into his eyes they where glazed too. He was having trouble.

SHIT I FORGOT TO PUT MY SHIELDS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now I'm stuck in an office with three extremely high vampires. SHIT!


	9. Chapter 9

A/n I know its a short one but I have had trouble getting to write. Anyways sorry it took me so long i'm fixing to heat things up soon so enjoy this little bit and i'll get back to it as soon as possible. Again sorry it took me so long

Chapter 9------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to run. I wanted to get out of this situation more then anything else I could think of. I couldn't just POP out of here and run home. I would be exposed. I was in a panic. Felipe and Victor shifted towards me again. Eric turned toward them and hisses. It startled me. I sat up and looked at Eric he was sending nothing but lust but I could see he was controlling himself very well.

"What did I tell you about that Sookie"

"I know I know"

"Okay no more till we are home okay"

I just nodded. I looked at Felipe he was puzzled but he was coming around faster then Victor.

"Why my Dear one you smell mouth watering" Felipe said

"Thanks" Not.

Victor inched even closer getting another hiss from Eric. He just moved closer till his was just in front of Eric. In the blink of and eye Eric had me up in his arms. He was holding on to me ready to run if need be. I looked into his eyes he was no longer intoxicated by the smell it must have worn off.

_You not getting of the hook that easy my lover just you wait……._

I blinked a few times. He new I heard him. In that moment Victor launched himself at us. Eric dodges and heads for the door. Victor grabbed hold of Eric. As he did that Eric dropped me. Ouch I hit the floor with some force. I turned to see them fighting. Eric seemed to have the upper hand till Felipe grabbed me and pulled me from where I fell.

"Let him go Eric"

Eric snapped his head up to me. I was dangling from Felipe's grip. I give I'm not going be a victim anymore. I concentrated. I smiled down at my captor. Felipe looked confused a minute.

"Let me go or you'll be sorry." I warned him

"I think I'll just keep hold of you. I would like to have you for myself my pet"

"I AM NOT YOUR PET!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted

He smiled up at me "You will be"

With vampire speed he had me against the wall. I was pinned down. He had my arms above my head. He was smelling my neck looking for a good place to bite. I felt him open his mouth to bite me. POP!!!! I was behind him I opened my mouth this time and instead of shouting a huge stream of flames came out. I sent it in his direction. He moved out of the way. He looked dazed a minute.

"I am no ones pet. I am no ones personal toy. The only one that is allowed to touch me in that manner is Eric."

I was furious. Eric could since it. Felipe just looked at me. I snarled at him and snapped at him.

"My dear one" He reached out his hand

"Like I would take your hand"

"If you want Eric to live you will"

"That won't work this time Your Majesty" I spat out the words

"I believe it will"

"You want to bet buster"

Eric eyed me from across the room. He was shaking his head. I didn't understand.

_Sookie remember you're a princess now you can't go and kill him you'll start a war._

Shit! He was right. I jumped up towards Felipe. Victor jumped in my path to protect him. I teleported behind him and grabbed Eric.

"You win this time" with that said POP!!

I was at home with Eric in my arms.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT SOOKIE NOW THEY KNOW YOUR MORE THEN HUMAN WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry I didn't want anyone to get hurt"

"Damn you are so hard headed. I could have handled it without you letting your secret go."

"Er…."

"Be quite for a minute I'm thinking"

Tears started streaming down my face. I was so upset. He didn't see my powers as a prize anymore he saw them as a problem. I just wanted to run again this time I wanted to go somewhere where not even he could find me. I thought about just popping out of it. Instead I just said the words I thought I would never say again.

Eric, I resend your invitation"

"Sookie don't!!!! Sookie I'm sorry I yelled. Let me back in the house." He stood on the porch begging for me to let him back in.

"I saved you and you yell at me. Yes I'm hard headed. Yes, I'm stubborn. But, you shouldn't fucking yell at me"

"I agree that was a bit uncalled for."

"A bit?!!!"

"Okay uncalled for but all in the same you should not have done what you did"

"Whatever Eric"

I slammed the door in his face. I was upset. I turned and walked to my room. When I got there he was floating outside my window.

"Oh come on Sookie you know I'm sorry. Don't make me beg."

I opened the window and stood back. "Why would you beg what are you up too??"

"I'm not up to anything but Felipe and Victor will be up to something soon I'm sure of it"

"Well when you figure it out you tell me till then your out there"

"FINE!!"

With our little fight at a close he flew off. I was calmer now but he was a ball of fury. I heard trees screaming as they fell. The bond didn't settle down for hours. I laid down a bit to rest. Sleep was not going to happen with him in this state. Every time I closed my eyes they would snap back open to the new flow of emotion he sent me. I think I might give up if I plan of sleeping. I hate giving up though. Just as I thought about screaming out the window and inviting him back a cold hand touch my cheek….

"GAAAAAHHHHH " I screamed

"Sorry Eric sent me to talk to you"


	10. Chapter 10

A/n I working on the next chapter but since my day off was cut short so was this chapter.......=(

Anywho, thank you for all the nice reviews I can't wait to get more. I love the responce I'm getting from you all. You keep me going.

Mrs. Harris thanks for letting me play in your world.......

Chapter 10-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry Eric sent me to talk to you"

"Why did he send you"

"I honestly don't know Sookie"

"Whatever Bill"

I rolled over and turned my back to him. "TALK"

"He says you have to let him back into the house. That this is stupid you shouldn't act like this"

I sat up and turned to him in a speed not even he could believe. "Me act like this he started it by yelling first…"

I lay back down and try to calm myself. I'm don't talking about this tonight. "Bill I resend your invitation" Bill was out of the house in a blink. Okay one left then I can have a peaceful night. Eric came back to check on me a few times and tapped on the window. I ignored him each time. I just can't handle all this. My secret is out what am I going to do. I wonder if De Castro will leave me alone now that he knows I'm a fairy. I wonder if he will take my contract to the extreme. What are his plans for me. GAhhhh the only one with answers is floating outside my window.

"Eric you can come in."

He floated down and walking in the backdoor. I came out of my room and walked to the living room. I sat on the couch and looked at him. I was on the brink of tears. I don't want this anymore. I can't handle it. He stood there just looking at me.

"If you keep glaring at me like that your out again"

"What do you want? You want something otherwise you wouldn't have invited me back."

"Answers. Just answers."

He nodded his head at me. I wasn't keeping the tears back anymore I just couldn't handle it. I laid down onto the couch and brought my knees up to my chest. Eric came by and kneeled down he took my hands.

"Don't cry Lover I hate it when you cry"

"I can't help it. It's all so overwhelming"

"I understand lover. New powers, new title, and everything else. You are the strongest woman I know Sookie and I'm sure you can make this all work out."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I leaned into him placing my head on his shoulder. I just wanted to be held. I always felt safe in his arms. He returned my embrace.

"Lover I'm sorry I upset you"

I pulled my head back a bit and looked into his eyes. I could tell he was upset too I could feel it in the bond.

"Eric"

"Yes Lover"

"Before everything unfolds I just want to say that I love you. I have loved you since the time you stayed at my house."

He leaned and kissed me. Not one of those everyday kisses but one of true passion. He picked me up while we where still kissing. He pinned me against the wall still kissing me. I could feel his arousal pushing against my thigh. I let out smalls moans. My mind had shut down at this point my body was screaming to take this Viking now. He leaned back so I could breathe and set me down. He pulled his shirt over this head. I was awe struck by how stunning he looked. He picked me back up and took me towards the bedroom. I was gasping for air between moans and kisses. He laid me on the bed and stepped back. My body screamed to go after him. He looked over my body as if he where trying to drink it in. I watch him as he slowly walked back towards the bed.

"Eric I want to ask you something"

He paused and stepped back. "Anything lover " He purred

"If I asked you to turn me would you"

He didn't answer.

_Shit did she just ask me that. Am I dreaming. Is the sun up and I don't know it. What the hell? Can I do it can I take her without starting a war. I wouldn't have too she will live as long as I will if she is a true fairy now._

"You think about it some more but do it from over here please" I opened my arms for him to come to me.

He closed the distance between us. I got him to lay on this back. I straddled him and started kissing him. Slowing trailing kisses down his jaw and neck I took a nib at his neck in a few places. Each time I got a moan out of him.

"Keep it up lover you'll lose this battle"

"Want to bet"

"Is that a challenge"

"Sounds like it to me"

I grabbed at his arms and placed them above his head. He squirmed a bit and managed to roll us over. I struggled a bit and managed to roll us again but this time we fell to the floor. I finally managed to pin him right.

"Alright Sookie you win this round"

Right before I could say anything he bit my breast. And once again my body was in control. Let him suck on my nibble a bit. He slowly sat up and started placing kisses everywhere. I looked down and him and noticed his eyes where glazed over. I guess I bleed almost pure fairy now too I thought. Great. I decided to go with it. Eric and I send the rest of the night together. I asked him to stay. He looked at me like I was nuts.

"Serious don't you want to wake with me here"

"Sookie this is going to work you know better"

I snapped my fingers and the windows when black. I opened the curtain and tapped the glass.

"Lightproof"

"Clever little fairy"

"Alright ready to sleep now"

"Never" The sun finished the rest for him. Before I knew it he was dead wait in my arms.

I laid there just stroking his face. Brushing his hair back behind his ear watching him sleep I could believe things are forever changed. I decided to get out of the room before the sun came to far up in the sky for me to sneak out. I fixed the door so no light would damage my Viking. I sat on the couch and flipped through a few channels on the television till about 8 or so then decided to call Sam I still had to explain about last night.

"Hello"

"Hello Sam Its Sookie"

"What happen last night you said you would come back"

"Yea sorry about that Sam"

"Well are you going to tell me what happened or not Cher"

"Well Umm" How do I say it "Me and Eric had a fight"

"WHAT"

"Calm down Sam nothing really bad happened."

"Well are you going to be at work today by chance."

"Yea I'm suppose to be there at noon right"

"Yea you are only here to 6 is that okay or will you have to run again"

"No that's fine I'll see you at noon."

I decided to get ready early and left a not for Amelia just encase she got back before I got home tonight. I told her to leave my room alone. I'll fill her in when I get here. I left for work early so I could get this day done with. I pulled up into the back of the bar and walked in. I went straight to Sam's office to put my things up. Sam was in his office. He gave me a sideways glance and continued on his paperwork.

"You not talking to me now"

"Its not that Sookie. I just don't see why you keep setting yourself up."

"I'm not setting myself up. I see exactly what I'm doing"

"Do you honestly believe that Sookie"

"YES"

I was getting furious with this conversation. I wasn't paying attention. I was still standing there waiting for the questions to stop. When I noticed Sam wasn't talking. What the……..

"Sookie?"

"What"

I looked down to see if anything was out of place. No nothing was out of place. Nothing changed I'm still me. What is he looking at? Whoa what is that? All the sudden the office seemed really small.

"Sookie"

"Sam"

"What's happening I can't seem too…..too….."


	11. Chapter 11

A/n I feel bad for not post as offen as I want life is gettting away from me. Anyways here is a short little something to set up the next chapter. Again sorry it takes me so long.

Chapter 11------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

I was slowly coming around. All I could smell was Sookie's scent. I heard a heart beat in the room though. Was Sookie here? No, she is at work right now. I smelled again and then came the smell of ash and smoke. Darren was in the room. I opened my eyes and snapped my gaze to the dragon sitting in the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Watching over you" He replied

"Why would you do that?"

"Sookie asked me too why else would I"

I suddenly remembered I wasn't in the hidey hole. I was sitting up in her bed. I smiled at the fact I got to wake in her bed. I loved the feeling of this. With a few adjustments these could be a wonderful change. I would still prefer to get her to my house. I checked the bond to see how she was feeling. She was her normal self at this time. I sat back and relaxed a bit since the sun had not set yet. It would be about 45 minutes till I could leave the room. I was thinking of her and planning out the evening with her. I was sending small feeling of lust and happiness to her. I had Darren get me a TruBlood since I couldn't leave just yet. I got dressed and sat on the edge of the bed. What the…….. What is this feeling? Its not fear. It's and uncomfortable feeling. I wonder what is going on. If someone at the bar grabbed her I'm going to take there fingers.

"Your blood sir"

"Thank you Darren" I slightly snapped at him

"Is something wrong Eric" his eyes watching me.

"Sookie is unhappy with something. I can't place the exact feeling. I have never felt this from her before." As soon as I said this I got a surge of want. I eyes went wide. I was frantically searching for ways to put two and two together.

"Damn it will the sun never set"

"Few more minutes" Darren peaked out the window

"I can't take this. What does she think she is doing?"

The stood with my hand on the window seal. I was ready. Any second now and the sun will be down.

"It's time Darren lets go"

I was out the window in the air in no time. Darren was on my heels. We were on our way to Merlottees.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey I'm back early.....I got an extra day off woohooo!!!! Anyways on with the story I hope you all enjoy. I will be back to update asap. Once again thank you Mrs. Harris think you for let me play in your world and plz don't sue.

Chapter 12 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening I can't seem too…..too….."

"What Sam spit it out" I yelled

"I can't seem to believe this Sookie what is going on"

"What the heck to mean? Sam I'm still the same old Sookie nothing has changed"

"Yes it has" He reached out to touch me but I moved away.

"Well Sookie look" He reached in his desk and pulled out a small mirror. "Look at your ears"

I held up the mirror to examine my ears "Crap" was all I managed. My ears where pointed just like Claudine's ears.

"This can't be happening" He mumbled

"I figured this would happen"

"What to you mean you figured this was going to happen what is going on"

"Well Sam remember when I took that extra time off"

"Yes what about it"

"Well this is a result of it" Pointing to my ears

"What did you do Sookie? Did you piss a fairy off or something"

"Nothing like that Sam I am one" I said softly hoping he wouldn't hear the last part.

He just stood there in silence. I watched him trying to not listen in to what was going though his head. He was confused I could tell. Well we stood in silence Eric started sends feelings of lust and happiness towards me. Sam looked over to and seen me smile. I guess he thought I was reading what was going on in his brain. He started to walk to me again. I stood right in front of me and placed a hand on each shoulder.

"Sookie, you can't work here anymore."

"What Sam you can't do this I can wear my hair down." I pulled my ponytail out. "See you can't even tell now"

"Yes you can. I can smell you. I'm sure any vampire that visits could tell too. This is too dangerous for you. I care to much about you to see you walk into danger like this"

"I already have a bodyguard Sam"

"You do then where is he"

I started to get this uncomfortable feeling. I don't know where it came from. It was just there. Was Sam really going to fire me over being what I am. I can't believe this am I going to have to hide at my house or something. The feeling got worse what is going on I just can't place this. I suddenly wanted Eric to be standing next to me. He would know what to do. He would know who to ask the questions too. I stood there watching Sam. His eyes where serious I knew he was not going to let me work like this.

"Sam I don't want to stop working"

"Sookie you don't seem to understand. I can't have you here when everything that come into a 15 feet radius of you gets turned on or extremely attracted to you. Not to mention if a vampire gets hold of you."

I turned away from Sam and opened the door to the office. "Eric is here" I sighed

"Is he mad"

"No but he will come straight here and if you want to keep this door I think we will leave it open"

Sure enough Eric was in the door in seconds with Darren just behind him.

"Sookie is something wrong?"

"There is something wrong alright." Sam snapped at him. Sam walked over to me and pulled my hair up showing Eric my ears.

"What's this lover" He touched my ears and smiled at me. I could tell he was putting on a show. I knew he wasn't happy to see what happened. I wasn't happy either. Darren looked at me and then turned away. I get a clear picture from him he knew this was going to happen.

"Darren what else is going to happen to me. You have seen this happen" Pointing to my ears again.

"Yes your highness" he turned to face me "The prince showed me what is to become of you. He told me no matter what you choose I'm to follow you."

Sam's eyes got wide. I almost thought he was going to faint. "Your Highness? Sookie what is going on"

"Ummmmmm"

"Eric what is going on seriously someone needs to fill me in"

I sighed and filled Sam on in the whole I'm a fairy princess thing. He nodded and confirmed that I really didn't need to be working in the bar anymore. This turn of events made Eric grin from ear to ear. I knew I was going to get a 'I told you so' later from him. I was still babbling about how it all started and all three of them just seemed to nod and have me keep talking. As I was talking I started to feel angry. I am not sure where it was coming from. I looked to Eric. He smiled down and me. Was it the bond? I looked to Darren. He was tense but didn't seem upset. Then I looked to Sam. He was pissed. I wonder what had him upset.

"Sam what is wrong"

"I can't believe this is happening to you Sookie."

"What is wrong with this turn of events Shifter" Eric pitched in

"What's wrong with this. What's wrong with this. Eric what are you thinking. She is turning full fairy are you even able understand what this means. She is changing more and more. Eventually she will have to leave this realm or she will have to leave free from everyone till she controls her powers better. That includes you Eric she will have to stay away from anyone expect her kind."

Has Sam been reading up on fairies or what. He seemed to know a lot about what I was going though. I turned to face Darren he looked back at me.

"Is this true Darren?"

"Yes your highness"

"When will this happen"

"It should have already started" I leaned against the wall "That is the other reason there is a ward around your property. That way you can have your power struggle with no one noticing."

I sighed this is all get to be too much. I had to go to some sort of exile till my powers where under control. This is not happening. This can't be happening.

"What power struggle" Eric asked

"She is increasing the amount of magic she has even as we speak. Eventually she will have to learn to control it without having all this shields. The shields she uses are dangerous to her. They suppress her senses. If she was smart she would stop using them now."

"If I drop them all I was be bombarded with thoughts."

"Have you tried just relaxing and stopping this with your new power"

"Well no, but what about Eric he will smell me."

"I think Eric can handle this." Darren smiled at me then to Eric. Someone was in the mood for a fight.

I smiled my 'I'm nervous smile' and let all my shields down. I automatically felt Eric go stiff. I let go of him and crossed the office. I was close to Darren just incase. I trusted Eric. I just wasn't sure how much of him would remain after he was intoxicated by my sent. Sam seemed to get a glazed look as well. Sam's look was someone that was head over heels in love though. I knew what was happening. As seconds passed the voices in my head started getting louder and louder. I put my hands up to my ears. It felt like my head was splitting in two. I started cussing a list of profanities a mile long. I started to think of silence. I wanted peace and quite in my head. The voiced died down. Slowly at first but the more I believed there would be silence the more came.

"Are you alright your highness" He patted my shoulder

I was gasping for air "Fine now"

"Eric, are you okay" Darren questioned

Eric gazed at me. He smiled a bit and crossed his arm across his chest. "Remember what I said to you after you met Naill"

"Yes"

"Well this is like 5 times that" he smiled

"Do I smell that bad?"

"No my lover, You smell that damn good"

"So is that a good thing or a bad thing"

"Depends on how you look at it" He barred his fangs at me

Review Review please I love to read them they always make me smile.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Woohoo I'm on fire 2 chapters this week I'm geared for more I have a bit of time tomorrow maybe i will get a new one out. Its started to get good. =)

Anyways Thank you Mrs. Harris for letting me play in your wonderful world

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME

Chapter 13------------------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Depends on how you look at it" I barred my fangs at her. She had no idea how wonderful she truly smelled. I had trouble processing all that was being said. I knew Sookie's family was extremely important to her. I knew that she had feelings for me. I knew she loved working at this bar even know I didn't approve. I was in and out of the conversation for the rest of our time in the office.

"Sam I need some air" Sookie said

"I'll go with you" I said

Darren, I, and Sookie walked outside. Even know I don't breath I needed some fresh air. I had to get her scent out of my system. I walked out first. I took a deep breathe. I automatically relaxed. Darren walked out followed closely by Sookie. She sighed and turned to me. She opened her mouth then closed as if she was going to say something. She turned away from me and started walking away from me. I grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave"

"I would never leave you, Eric" She smiled at me.

"Sookie, I know this is going to be hard but we can do this. Trust me" I smiled at her and pulled her to my body. Her body relaxed in my arms.

"I feel so safe in your arms." She whispered into my chest

"I'm glad lover."

She just stood there still in our embrace. I placed my finger under her chin to raise her eyes to meet mine. I looked into her eyes and saw how truly scared she was. She smiled at me then grabbed me tighter. I leaned down and placed my lips on hers. I was rewarded with a small moan. Being this close even on a breezy evening like this was tough for me. I kept control of myself and continued to kiss her till she had to come up for air.

"Are you two finished" Darren said sharply

I ignored the dragon. I continued to look at Sookie she seemed a bit embarrassed. I'm guessing she had forgotten he was present for our small performance. I loved when she blushed. That color does wonderful things to her skin. It does wonderful things to me too.

"We are never done" I said as I continued to look at Sookie.

"Eric" She snapped at me and smacked my arm.

"Its alright lover. If he plans on being your bodyguard he has to get used to how we act around each other."

She blushed again. "Lover I do love the color of your skin like that"

"Eric" She looked at me.

"Yes"

She gulped. "Eric" Her voice was course now. "Eric, get back!"

She shoved me back with a good amount of force. She must have been channeling my strength. She fell to her knees grabbing at her stomach. Her skin had a slight red glow to it. I watched her struggle with herself.

"What is happening" I snapped at the Darren

"She is adjusting. I warned you all this would happen"

"What can I do to help her."

"There is nothing you can do she has to channel her power herself."

I can not just sit here. She started crying grabbing at her stomach tighter and tighter. She was shaking so hard. I finally gave up and ran to her. I kneel down to pull her into my arms and comfort her. The moment my hand touched her skin I was burned. It was as if I grabbed a piece of silver. I jumped back trying to look her in the eyes. I was sending comfort though our bond. I was getting back fear, pain, confusion, and anger.

"Sookie breathe. Sookie look at me lover look at me"

She looked at me. Her eyes where the lightest shade of blue they where almost white. She stared at me with what I could only describe as anger and rage. She smiled at me and this grin was pure evil. I remember that look well. I used to have the same look right before I killed someone.

I smiled at her "Lover that look is pure evil you know"

She was now standing. The glow around her body was blazing like fire. She looked as if she was going to kill me. I set my gaze with her eyes. She starts walking closer to me. I watch her very closely. She began to reach out her hand to me. Let her get closer but not touch me.

"Are you scared of me lover" She said

"Not at all dear one"

"What about you?" She turned and walked towards Darren

His eyes went wide. He gulped and looked over to me as if to say what did you do. She was standing right in front of him. She cocked her head to one side.

"You are in love with me too"

"No"

"You can't lie to me" she tapped her temple.

"Yes then"

"Why do you love me"

"You do not know"

"No. I can find out though" She reached her hand out and touched him

He fell to him knees. I could smell his skin begin to burn. His eyes began to flutter. I soon noticed scales coming from under Sookies hand and the smell of flesh was no longer in the air.

"Why would you do that for me" She questioned

He didn't have time to reply. With a flash of light Niall was standing right in front of Sookie. He placed his hand on her. Her aura of light was gone and skin didn't look as red anymore. Her eyes stayed the piercing blue color though.

"My child" He spoke softly to her

"What just happened" Darren finally spoke

"I'm not sure."

Niall looked at me. "What was she doing before this started"

Darren snapped out "Making out with the vampire"

Niall shook his head at me. "You sure can work her up can't you Northman"

"What can I say" I smirked at him


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Writers block is not my best friend i was on a roll and got stopped dead in my tracks. Any Woo hope you like the new chapter.

Reviews are welcome as always.

Oh just for fun i'm letting my fans pick the Brothers name.

Chapter 14-----------------------------------------------------------------------

SPOV

I was tired of listening to Sam and Darren fight over my future. I decided it was time to get some fresh air. I was glad to see Eric was going outside with me. I followed Darren and Eric out of the building to the employee parking lot. I started to walk away from the building trying to clear my head. I was stunned when Eric grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave" He spoke softly to me

I could only say "I would never leave you Eric"

He pulled me to his chest. I felt so safe in his arms. He told me he was glad to hear it. As I stayed there in his arms just breathing. Eric reached down and lifted my head so I could look into his eyes. We began kissing. Oh boy can Eric kiss. I finally had to breathe.

Darren seemed to come out of nowhere and said "are you two finished"

I was so embarrassed that I began blushing. Eric said a few things to him I tuned out. I felt this strange pressure coming into my head. What is this? Some new power or something I needed to watch for. I grabbed Eric tighter for a moment and blushed again because he was talking about Darren hearing us during sex and I smacked him. This pressure got worse and worse. It started taking over my body. I couldn't stop it.

"Eric"

My skin felt like it was on fire. My vision was turning red. All I could see was red.

"Eric. Eric get back" I screamed and shoved with all the strength I could muster. I fell to my knees and grabbed at my stomach. The strange feeling started to spread more rapid now. I started to rock myself as my skin continued to burn. I was concentrating on stopping it. I was grabbing tighter at my stomach. I was trying my hardest to stop it. I saw Eric screaming at Darren but I couldn't hear them. I saw that my skin looked like it was on fire. Eric was sending me calm through the bond. I couldn't send anything back but true confusion. Eric came to me and kneeled down. He touched my skin for the shortest moment then pulled his hand back. I started to stand. I was planning on getting away from them before something else happened that might hurt the two. As I stood up I lost myself. It was like I was forced out of my body. I could feel my body moving. I could feel myself smiling. I could see my movement. I saw Eric and Darren. I felt like I was being controlled like a puppet. I felt Darren's skin under my hand. What is going on? I got flashes of him fighting people to protect me. Then I got flashes of him fighting someone that looked just like him. A brother maybe, as this vision happened I felt his rage towards this person. I know he didn't want to have to do this to this man. He killed the man in his head. I felt more rage and sorrow come from him. I felt so bad for him. I wanted to ask him so many questions. Suddenly I felt his scales and lost my visions.

Niall was in front of me in a flash. He laid his hand on my shoulder and I felt all control come back to my body. I relaxed immediately. I wanted to run straight to Eric and ask if I hurt him.

"What was going on before this started"

Darren snapped out "Making out with the vampire"

"you sure can work her up can't you Northman"

"What can I say" He smirked. I love that look.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Darren questioned

"Nothing is wrong with them. They will change back as the extra power leaves her system."

"What extra power? What just happened Niall"

"Didn't you smell him Northman"

"Who"

Niall looked at Darren.

"Darren what does this have to do with you"

"Nothing I swear"

"Then why do you look so guilty"

"What is going on guys. Will someone actually fill me in here" I stood off to the side tapping my toe.

All three of them slightly turned to face me from there power meeting and glared at me. I was trying not to laugh. They all glared at me. I smiled back and stopped tapping my foot. I wonder what is going on. Why did they all look so serious?

"Is something wrong, do I need to be worried"

"Everything is fine lover we will be going home shortly"

I turned to talk towards the car. As I was walking to the car I heard someone.

_There is my wonderful smelling treat._

I spun around. As I turned I had a net thrown over me. It felt heavy on my body. I fell to the ground and my skin began to sizzle under it.

"Iron my sweet" The voice said

"Iron"

"Yes I thought since our last meeting didn't end as well as I planned this would make you a better listener."

"What meeting"

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Victor, It was Victor. What was he trying to do to me.

"The king asked me to come and retrieve you"

"Well I thought you were a vampire not a dog." I snapped at him

"I am vampire and soon you will be too my sweet"

He bent down as if he was going to pick me up. As soon as he got close to me my scent must have overwhelmed him. He became frenzied. He was attacking at the net to get to me. I grabbed at the netting and called on all the strength I had left and pushed it up to give me a bit of protection. As soon as the net was raised a tiger jumped from the woods and knocked Victor off of me. As the tiger full over my body it's hind leg lifted the netting letting me free. I scrambled to my feet and started making my way to the guys. When I got there I noticed Eric and Darren chained down. I grabbed the chains off Eric since I knew they wouldn't burn me and turned to Darren. His chains where glowing.

"Eric can you help him" I pointed to Darren

"Yes" Eric smirked

Eric walked over and stomped the loose end of the chain and they crumpled to dust.

"Did Victor do this to you"

"No, why do you ask"

"That was who got me" I lifted my arm to show the burn marks from the netting

"That bastard" Eric and Darren said in unison

They gazed at each other then to me. "Where is he" They asked

"That way" I pointed in the direction I had just come from

They both took off running at full speed. When I got there Eric and Darren where glaring at a pile of ashes and a tiger standing over it. The tiger turned and walked towards them.

"Quinn what are you doing here" Eric's voice boomed

"Eric that is not Quinn" Darren and I said

"Who is it then"

"It is Darren's older brother" I explained


	15. Chapter 15

A/n The long awaited chapter 15 sorry it took me so long. I finally got a day off. Anyways i hope you enjoy it. All hell if fixing to break Loose. Oh plus this chapter gets a little intense towards the end you have been warned.

Chapter 15------------------------------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Niall you have some explaining to do. What the hell happened to her"

"Honestly I don't know. This has never happened before. Someone must be influencing her."

"Who" I snapped

"I think I know" Darren took a step back

"Speak dragon or lose you head."

"Look out" Niall popped out

I turned to face him but all that was left was a shimmer in the air where he had disappeared. I heard Darren shift his weight. I turned to face him and saw chains flying threw the air. I jumped out of the way dodging the chains. Darren was moving trying not to get caught. The chains where moving on there own, over and over they came at us. Darren tripped and ended up getting wrapped up. I looked in his direction for a moment. I moved again avoiding the chain. Suddenly I felt Sookie in the bond. She was in pain. I started running in her direction instinctively. I chain encircled me and I fell to the ground.

Moments passed till I heard something approach. It was Sookie. She pulled the chain that was around me off.

"Eric can you help him" She pointed to Darren

"Yes" I smirked at her. I walked over and stomped on the loose end of the dragon's chain. The chain turned to ash in front of us.

"Did Victor do this to you" she questioned

"No, Why do you ask?"

"that was who got me" She held up her arm to me.

"That bastard" Darren and I screamed. I looked at the dragon and I was glad to see we where on the same wavelength.

"Where is he"

"That way" she pointed to the path she had just came from.

I took off with Darren and Sookie right behind me. As I came around the building I saw that damned shifter standing over what I assumed was Victor Madden. I glared at him. Sookie finally rounded the corner.

"Quinn what are you doing here" my voice echoed.

"Eric, that's not Quinn" Darren and Sookie said together.

"Who is it then?"

"Its Darren's older brother"

As Sookie said this the tiger bowed his head. He purred and walked over to her. He nudged her hand with his head. She touched his head. She gasped and bent down to rub his ears. She cooed at him like some sort of pet she never had. I walked over to grab her and the tiger jumped on me.

"Damien don't" She shouted

The tiger returned to her feet.

"What the hell is going on Sookie"

"This is Da"

As she was starting to introduce the tiger the air around him began to shimmer. There stood a man with dark hair and green eyes. He was close to my height. He looked just like Darren.

"Damien" Sookie finished

"Pleasure to finally meet you your highness" He bowed at Sookie

Sookie began to blush and giggle. I have to tell you I didn't like how this was going.

"Lover, you ready to go" I tried to get her attention

She seemed to be somewhere else like she couldn't hear me. What the hell was happening to her?

Darren finally chimed in "Damien stop it"

"No, I like this one"

"You have to stop it she is part of the royal family. We must protect her"

"I said no little brother" Damien waved his had towards me and Darren and flung us across the parking lot.

"BROTHER NO DON'T" Darren screamed at him

"Sookie come with me lover"

She seemed dazed. She ran into Damien's embrace. She sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm ready" She said and with that they popped out of sight.

"She's gone. Where the fuck did he take her Darren you must know"

"I don't Eric I 'm sorry"

"Why didn't you say something sooner" I grabbed him by the neck

"I thought that he wouldn't come this soon"

"What is he"

"He is a dragon like me. He has more power then I do though."

"Why Sookie"

"He wants to become king of there realm"

"Why" I finally set him down

"He believes the Fairies are ruling our kind to unfair. We are used as bodyguards."

"It's going to be dawn soon."

"Alright why don't we check out Sookie's home? Then we can start the search tomorrow night"

"No you start the search now. When I get up from my rest I will join you"

Darren and I checked Sookies house but she was no where in sight. I went to rest and Darren flew off to look for his brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after the sun pulled me into my rest I saw Sookie. Clear as day itself was her image in my mind.

"Don't worry Eric I'm fine. I will always love you"

"Why did you leave then"

No answer……….

"Sookie" I walked towards her "Is this real"

"As real as you want it to be" She waved her hand and we where standing outside in the sun. I flinched thinking the sun would burn me. It didn't harm me at all.

"Lover, How?"

"You are dreaming. I can talk to you when you're asleep better then when you're awake"

She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. Her skin was so soft. The sun was so warm.

"I wish it could always be this way" she said

Before I had a chance to respond I was awake. The sun was set and Darren had arrived. It was time to find Sookie.

SPOV

The tiger bowed it's head at me. He must have knew who I was. The tiger walked up to me and nudged my hand. As soon as I laid my hand on its head I saw what he was. He was Darren's brother. He was a dragon that could shift into other animals because of a charm a fairy gave him.

_Did I scare you earlier? I didn't mean to I just wanted to protect you, your highness._

_It was fine Damien. I was relieved you pulled the netting off._

_How do you know my name? Your telepathic too._

_Yes I am._

_That is how you knew I was Darren's kin._

Just then Eric walked over to me. Damien jumped onto him.

"Damien don't"

_He was going to harm you._

_No he is my my my…………_

"What the hell is going on Sookie"

"This is Da" I started

The air around him changed and shimmered. He turned into a tall dark haired man with green eyes. He looks a lot like his brother. I mean they could pass for twins.

"Damien" I finished

"Pleasure to finally meet you your highness"

He bent down and kissed my hand.

_If I'm not being to bold, Sookie you are a very beautiful woman._

_Thanks. _I blushed and giggled a bit.

_Would you like to come with me?_

_Where would we go?_

I continued to look at him. I was being showed many wonderful places I would love to visit. Places I would honestly never get to see. I heard Eric and Darren mumble something but don't know exactly what they said.

_Are you ready darling?_

"I'm ready" I grabbed hold of him and popped us out of the parking lot.

Damien and I ended up on a beach. We where just watching the waves. The sun was starting to rise here. I felt the since I belonged here. Damien and I just continued to stare at each other. I saw in his head what he wanted to do with me. And frankly the more I was around him the more I wanted to do that too. He was sexy, smart, telepathic, and could walk in the sun.

What the hell is going on with me?

"What's the matter darling"

"Oh nothing just thinking"

"Did you forget something at the house"

"What house"

"Our house"

"Our house, I don't understand didn't I meet you last night"

"No, darling you meet many years ago"

I decided to dig around a little to see if I could see what he meant. I was instantly shot out of his brain.

"tsk tsk tsk Can't you trust me at all"

"I……."

"Listen I will never betray you"

I wondered who had betrayed me last. I could remember small bits of people. When it came to the men in my life I could not remember them at all. I turned my face from Damien. I glared at the sky and closed my eyes. I placed my shields up a bit hoping he couldn't read me.

Remember Sookie remember. You know you better then anyone. Something is wrong that is why you can't remember. I felt a pang of fear come from the back of my head. What the……..Emotions vampire blood ERIC!!!!!

I knew he would be dead to the world right now. I wonder if I could send him a message. I don't know if it worked but I told him I'm well.

"Darling you are blocking me again. What is going through that head of yours"

"Nothing that important"

"You are terrible at lying"

"I know, it's just that I'm having a little trouble remember things"

"Well let me remind you of a few"

Before I knew it was on my feet walking hand and hand with Damien.

"Come darling"

I obeyed. I walked into the house. When Damien had me in the living room he turned to face me. He began kissing me. I shot back. This was wrong on so many levels, but at the same time felt like I belonged here. I searched his face and saw that he didn't understand my restraint. I leaned in to return the kiss this time locking my arms around his neck. My body was screaming at me to continue. My mind was telling me to stop. I felt bad for some reason I could not place.

"What's wrong Sookie"

I took that moment to breathe. I looked at him in the eyes. "This doesn't seem right"

"I understand do you want me to leave you be"

I thought about it. My body continued to scream at me. I felt guilty for not wanted to be with him. I was still having trouble remembering. I couldn't place my thumb on why my head was telling me know.

As soon as the thought passes it was over. I felt a rush of heat come into my body. My mind had lost the battle. I reached for Damien and yanked him to me. I began kissing him again. He deepened the kiss once he noticed I wasn't holding back anymore. We took a second to breathe. He picked me up and I swung my legs around his waist. I let out a small moan. He began to carry me up a set of stairs. He kicked open what I guessed to be the bedroom door. I giggled as he kissed along my neck and shoulder. He finally laid me down on the bed. I reached down and started tugging at his shirt. I sat up a bit and lifted it off and over his head. I started kissing at his shoulders and neck. I was working my way down his chest when he growled at me. Before I knew it my shirt was gone.

He pushed me back onto the bed and began unhooking my bra. He began caressing my skin like he had never felt it before. My memory was telling me this was not the first time we had made love. As he ran his hands over my skin it was as if his hands were covered in soft flame. His touch set my skin on fire. I could no longer control myself. I pushed at his shoulders and shoved him so his back was on the bed. I straddled him and began kissing my way down his body. I slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them down and off. I stood back up and climbed up his body. I straddled him and began kissing him again. I was the shoved onto my back. I giggled and squirmed under his caress. His caress was like fire everywhere he touched my skin warmed and tingled. He deepened our kisses making them more passionate. His hands where driving me insane. He began leading a trail of kisses down my jaw and over my shoulder. He stopped and took my nipple into his mouth. I moaned and arched toward him. He took the other nipple into his mouth. After he had his fill he continued to trail hisses down my stomach. He nibbled slightly as he went. He reached up and began to massage my breast. Damien then slid two fingers in. I moaned and arched my back again. My hips writhed as my walls tightened bringing me my climax.

"I need you now" he said

"I'm yours"

He slowly entered me. He moaned and began pumping. He caressed every inch of me with his fiery touch. He nibbled at my neck and shoulders. I continued to moan and writhe against his body. His pace quickened as we both were coming to our climax. My walls tighten and we both screamed each others name and collapsed.

"That was great"

We both laid in each others arms for awhile.

"What do feel like doing tonight" I wondered what we he had planned.

"Anything you want darling" he rolled to face me "Why don't I take you out for a night on the town"

"Sure, where you want to go"

"Fangtasia"

……………………………………………………………………..


	16. Chapter 16

I know Its way to short but more is on the way. Its going to be a mad house

Reviews always welcome

Chapter 16--------------------------------------------

EPOV

"Where did he take her" Darren asked out loud.

I growled in frustration. Where is she? Why can't I find her? After all that we are to each other would she go with him. Darren and I where about 10 miles outside of Shreveport when my cell rang.

"Yes"

"Master"

"What is it Pam?"

"You wouldn't happen to be missing a young blonde with blues eyes would you"

"What shes there"

"Yes. She just arrived."

"I'm on my way"

"Master there is more....."

"What"

"She's......"

"She's what!!!!"

"You'll see"

"I'm almost there"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(10 minutes later)

I rushed into the back door of Fangtastia. I saw Pam standing close to the bar.

"Where" I boomed

Pointing to a booth in the corner near my chair was a dark haired couple. Sookie was nowhere in site. I glanced again and noticed that the dark haired guy was the dragon. I smirked I would have fun killing this man.

"Master thats not a good idea" Pam said grabing my arm.

"Oh but its so going to be fun"

"Eric you ass look again" She spouted

I glanced at the table again. Sookie, he was with Sookie. What happened to her. She doesn't even smell like herself.

"What has he done" I grabbed hold of Darren

"She is wearing his charm"

I watched as there where flirting back and forth and talking. I growled and Darren, Felicia, and Pam backed up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few minutes I decided I couldn't take it anymore. I signaled Pam telling her to follow me. With my vampire speed I grabbed Sookie and rushed us to my office. Pam was right behind shutting to door.

"Sookie, Sookie what is wrong with you" I asked as I looked down into her now hazel eyes.

"Well for starters my name is not Sookie. It's Niekole and nothing is wrong with me." She gazed back

"Pam get the dragon in here now."

"Which one master"

"Don't try to be funny" and out the door she went a few moments later she was dragging Darren behind her.

"I've seen enough I'm going back to the bar" Sookie said.

"No your not I grabbed her arm."

"You challenge me" She faced me.

I wanted to play her game. I wanted to say yes. I looked into her eyes and saw they were starting to change that strange blue like the night before. I watch as her skin got that light glow to it again. I let her go. She gazed at me. She had a confused expression on her face. I stand there just watching as she starred at me.

"Niekole" I heard a voice yell

"Yes darling" She said in a normal voice.

"Are you having fun without me"

"Yes"

Damien opened the door. Darren's muscles tensed instantly. He peered at his brother. Damien smiled at the scene he saw. He stayed in the door fame smiling. Sookie was still starring at me. She had a puzzled look on her face now.

"Damien this man knows me. I don't recall meeting him before now"

"Niekole its time to go"

"No I want to know" She grabbed hold of my head with both hands each on my cheeks. She closed her eyes. She was searching for something. I could feel pressure in my head. It got stronger and stronger. Her skin began to glow again. Damien looked very unpleased. He continued to stand still. Scales began to cover his hands and neck. Large red scales where over his body. He lunged at me. I was going to dodge but found myself unable to move. He was standing about a foot from me.

"Why protect him. HES NOTHING!!!!"

She opened her eyes turning her gaze towards him. "Be quiet".

All sound left the room.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I know I'm slow to post but there is more to come. I'm starting to feel so sorry for Eric. He always lands on his feet though so we wont be worried for long.

Review always welcome.

Chapter 17-------------------------------------------------------

I feel lost. I feel as if I'm not doing what I should. I see things that I have done I don't remember. I see people that know me and I don't recall there names. I see me passionately in love with a man I don't recognize. What is a person to do. I feel overwhelmed.

"Why protect him. HES NOTHING!!!!"

"Be quiet" all sound left the room

I gazed at this man before me. His blue eyes burn into me. His skin feels like it belongs next to mine. I take a deep breath and drop my hands to my sides. I turn to face Damien and sigh.

"Get out of my head"

EPOV

She swung her hands in a shoving motion sending me and Damien to the floor. I got back up and stepped towards her.

"STAY BACK" She warned. "I don't want to hurt you" She got into a defensive position. I stepped closer to comfort her. With the sound of a pop she had a sword in her hands. I jumped back. The sword was sliver edged on one side and had a glowing metal on the other.

"Try me" She warned again.

"Sookie please lover come to your senses." She shook her head

"I'm not Sookie"

"Who are you then"

"I don't know" She moved keeping her defense up. "I don't know anything about myself other then what he has told me. Your mind as showed me that there is more to the story then he let on."

"Then why are you attacking me" I said

"Because you are still in my damn head. Get out!!"

"What do you mean"

"You!!" She looked at Damien this time. "This is your fault" She walked up to him standing face to face with him. "I belong to no man. Especially not you." The sword was at his neck.

"Looks like he is going to die" Pam piped in.

"You" pointing to Pam "You want to be first"

For once Pam was a lose for words. She opened her mouth a few times to say something but the second she did she closed it again.

Sookie turned back to Damien. She was face to face with him. Her eyes where that harsh blue, her skin was almost on fire. Damien looked like he feared his life. She stand only inches from him.

"Why turn on me? I love you Niekole."

"I'm not your wife Niekole. She died 600 years ago." Here she grinned the evilest smile I have ever seen in my 1000 years of life. "You killed her because she left you for a fairy."

She tore off the necklace that was around her neck and tossed it to Darren.

"Here make sure you keep it this time" She warned him

As my attention was turned to Darren for that split second the sword was in Damien's stomach. The smell of ash and blood filled the office. Sookie backed up a bit knowing what was coming. A wounded dragon is a bad thing. Damien started to change. Red glowing scales popping up everywhere over his skin. His eyes began to glow red as well. Sookie ran up to him and POP!!! They where gone. I ran out the back door trying to since her. She was in the employee parking lot. Damien was full sized now. Sookie was standing about 10 feet back still holding her sword. She was still glowing with that red aura. I saw the sword change in her hand. It was that glowing metal over both sides of the blade.

"Sookie" I said

"He's first then its your turn" She grinned over her shoulder to me.


End file.
